


Carl's Jr.

by hopeisananchor



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeisananchor/pseuds/hopeisananchor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/mamaleh6994/status/425805795301666816">this</a> tweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carl's Jr.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mamaleh6994](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaleh6994/gifts).



It was a warm day in Texas, which frustrated Kelsey to no end. It was JANUARY. WINTER. Why was it 70 degrees outside? It made absolutely no sense. Kelsey had checked her weather app back at the dorm, but in an act of defiance she chose to wear her newly knitted cowl anyway. _Maybe if I do some kind of winter dance the cold will come back_ , she thought. _Where’s Elsa when you need her?_

It was approaching dinner time and Kelsey had neglected to eat all day, so she made her way to Carl's Jr. It was close, convenient, and not cafeteria food. She was dreaming about a pair of fine eyes in the face of a handsome man, when suddenly those eyes appeared in front of her. Her eyes widened. In a matter of seconds she managed to gasp, trip, and fall straight into the arms of none other than… _wait, this isn’t Mr. Darcy_. She jumped away from the mystery man and began blubbering.

“Oh, gosh. I-I’m sorry. I didn’t… I wasn’t watching where-“

“Oh, oh it’s fine! N-no, it’s totally cool. I wasn’t really paying attention either. Um… are you all right?”

“Um…” She looked down. Her bag had taken the biggest blow. It was open, a ball of yarn and a knitting needle beside it. “I’m fine.” She began picking it up. “Are you?”

“Other than starving, I’m good.” He smiled. 

She smiled back and, realizing they were at the entrance to Carl's Jr., opened the door. “Good thing you’re at a Carl's Jr., then.”

He grinned. “Yeah.”

They stood awkwardly for a second. “Well…” Kelsey was still holding the door open. “You going in or what?”

“Oh, right, yeah. Sorry. Thanks.” 

Once inside, Kelsey got in line behind him and stared at the menu. _Oh my god, what just happened? I am so awkward. Why wasn’t I paying attention? Holy crap, he’s hot. Like. DVG hot. Oh my gosh-_

“Ma’am?”

Kelsey looked up. The cashier was waiting for her.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” she said and gave her order. She was reaching into her purse to pull out her debit card when-

“Don’t worry about it, ma’am. The guy that was in front of you paid for your meal, too.”

“What?” Kelsey’s mouth dropped.

“Yeah, I know. Nice. Your number is 98, we’ll call it when your order is ready.”

“Uh.. thanks.” She turned around and walked toward the soda machine. She was screaming inside. _Why did he pay for my meal? Oh my god, now I have to find him and thank him. Oh god oh god oh god oh god. Okay… calm down, Kelsey. Just… CALM DOWN!_

She made her drink and began scanning the restaurant. She spotted him in a booth near the door. He was already looking at her, and smiling. Her stomach dropped. She was nervous, but she forced herself to walk over.

“Thank you. For, for paying for my food. You totally didn’t have to do that, I-“

“You’re welcome! It’s the least I could do for knocking into you. Are your knitting needles okay?”

She paused. “You… you noticed that?”

“Oh, yeah.” He reached into his bag and pulled out a half completed scarf.

Kelsey smiled. “A fellow knitter,” she said. 

“Would you like to, uh, sit and have dinner with me," he asked.

Kelsey blushed. “Um, s-sure.” She placed her drink on the table and sat down.

“Great.” He blushed, too. “Did you knit the cowl you’re wearing?”

She looked down. “Oh, yeah. I just finished it last week.”

“You know, it reminds me of a scarf… um, do you watch anything on YouTube?”

_Oh my goodness_. Kelsey gulped. “Yeah.”

“Have you ever heard of The Lizzie Bennet Diaries?”

Her jaw dropped. “YES!” She squealed.

Two hours later they were still sitting in the booth, both knitting, a laptop placed on the table between them playing a video with a red headed girl saying, “ _My name is Lizzie Bennet and this is my life!_ "  


**Author's Note:**

> Kelsey - I hope you find your true love at a Carl's Jr. one day. <3


End file.
